Omega XLR
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of the greatest Cartoon ever In my Opinion Megas XLR! When the future world of Fanfiction is in danger from a Flamer Invasion! A Girl named Alyssa create Omega to save her world but She, Omega and a Flamer mothership are sent to Fanfiction in 2009
1. Test Drive Part One

Omega XLR!!

Test Drive! Part One!

The first thing seen is a mark saying. 'Author Coalition! Peace and Unity since 3012!' as it slowly drifted away it showed it was on somekind of mangles ship, like Ranger24's Phoenix after Nukid went GTA on it! Showing a Planet!

(Fanfiction World: Future (Far))

As we see many more mangled ships with the same marks like a huge Graveyard we see a lone mech flying through the debris, it looked almost female in apperance and was a combination of Blue and White! Suddenly as the mech was flying around the Debris unknown to it another Mech was following it. This one was Red in Colour, Had One Optic Lens and had a Machine Gun on it's right arm.

"Target acquired!" The Computer on the new mech said to the pilot who chuckled.

"One less Author," He said as Six more of his kind appeared. Another noticable thing was the Flame Mark on each of their Left Arms.

"Fire!!" The Main one yelled as all Six opened Fire but the Author Mech dodged the shots and hid behind a wrecked ship as the Other Mechs Circled. We see inside the ship to see a Girl Pilot with long Strawberry hair and Blue eyes.

"Ok, Six, Flamer Mechs? No Problem!" She said with a smile as she suddenly flew from her cover and opened fire destroying three of them.

"Too slow," She taunted as she hid behind another Debris before destroying the other three.

"Hmm," She simply said blowing some hair outta of her eyes.

"Commander Alyssa! The Flamers have found perimeter defenses are failing we're being overrun!!" A voice is heard as a Screen Appeared showing a Familiar Author.

"Understood Admiral Darkmagicianmon!" Alyssa said.

"All Drone's form on me and defend the base, if the Flamers recapure Omega, our chance's of Freedom are doomed!" Alyssa said as she and a force of Drones simply computer controlled Mechs flew towards the base.

(Meanwhile)

Above them a huge ship battle was underway, One Author Ship however was facing three Flamer Ships the one in the middle bigger than the other two combined.

"Warmaster Flame Rising! We have located the Author Base! Their cloaking shield is down and we are advancing! But we are encountering heavy resistance!" A Flamer said. As the chair turned around to see what people could call a Lord Z rip off he even had a Staff with an F on it.

"Pah, Resistance, from these Simparing Writers!? Send in the UAD! Also make sure the Ultimate Robot they stole from us is undamaged! Or else your hide is mine!!" FR yelled grabbing the Flamer by the neck.

"Yes Sir," He gasped.

(Meanwhile)

Alyssa and all of the Drones where desperately trying to stop the flamers but they where getting overwhelmed! When suddenly a HUGE Mech appeared overshadowing the remaining drones.

"We can't fight that!? Fall back to the Hanger!" Alyssa said as she rushed back.

"I have no choice," she said as she entered a room to see a huge robot just taller than her mech. This one was Red and Black! It also had the Greek Sign for Omega on it's left Shoulder Pad! As Alyssa started accessing a panel a screen displaying, Current Year: 3057. Target Year: 3055! Just as Darkmagicianmon appeared on another Screen.

"Alyssa what are you doing!?" D.M asked.

"My Job sir, taking Omega into the past," Alyssa said.

"Negative, we don't know if the modifications you and Wormtail made to the Flamer Tech have stabiliased. If it goes wrong you could be trapped in a timeless rift forever." Darkmagicianmon said.

"We have no choice! Omega would have made all the difference in the battle of the last stand!" Alyssa said.

"In theory," Darkmagicianmon said.

"I know with Omega I can turn the tide of the war we lost, I have to go now!" Alyssa said as D.M sighed.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can!" D.M said. As Alyssa activated Omega as suddenly Omega launched a strange beam into Space.

(Meanwhile)

"Sir! A Spacial Anomaly has appeared off out pointbow," A Flamer said.

"What kind?" Flame Rising Asked.

"It seems Temporal and Major," He said.

"A Time Warp? Impossible! That Tech is theory only, Authors can't even tell time let alone travel through it!!" FR said as the Time Warp started to grow!

(Meanwhile)

Alyssa heard pounding behind her as the Flamers where breaking in before switching Omega to AutoPilot.

"It's too hot in here, I'll have to transfer to Omega on route to the Temporal Rift!" Alyssa said as she and Omega took off.

"Copy that Alyssa," D.M said. As Alyssa and Omega headed for the rift Alyssa started shooting away any Flamers who got too close.

(Meanwhile)

"What's that!?" FR said as a screen appears showing Alyssa in her mech and...

"It's the missing Ultimate Robot sir!" A Flamer said.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY MACHINE!!!!!!!" FR roared.

"It seems the Author Heavily modified it," A Flamer said.

"Thanks Commader...for stating the obvious! Follow it, we can't let it Escape!!" FR yelled as the Flamer Mothership was heading for Alyssa, which Darkmagicianmon noticed.

"Any remaining Drones, Fall on Alyssa and cover her while she transfers to Omega!" D.M said as Alyssa started a docking sequence with Omega. As the Flamers tried shooting her two drones appeared and blocked with shields.

"They are tranfering a pilot onto the Robot!" A Flamer warned.

"Main Battery's open fire! BLOW THEM AWAY!!" FR yelled as the cannons blew up the two Defending Drones.

"Almost there!!" Alyssa said as she almost made it to Omega when she heard a whistling sound as a Missiles suddenly flew in and Hit Omega right on the head, causing the head to blow up and sending Alyssa back into her mech as she quickly assessed the damage she saw the target year was going crazy meaning it was now random.

"Oh no," Alyssa whispered as Omega now headless drifted into the Time Warp. As Alyssa, two Drones and the Flamer Mothership where two near the Time Warp started sucking them in.

"Oh no!" FR said as they where all sucked in.

**_OMEGA XLR!_**

(That's Part One! Next time enter the Four British Authors, Roscoso, Arkard, X Prodigy and Nukid!)


	2. Test Drive Part Two

Omega XLR!

Test Drive! Part Two!

(Fanfiction: Glasgow: 2009)

We find ourselves at an ordinary house in Glasgow. Where we see a Car, with it where two guys, the first one had Purple/Red coloured hair, purple eyes and was wearing a Red shirt, Blue jeans and black trainers. This is Roscoso or Ross.

The Other one was wearing an open cloak revealing a well chisled chest and several tatoo's of some kind trailing his torso and most likely his entire body if he had to guess, red bars and yellow chains. He wore a pair of loose combats tied with a pair of cargo belts, crossing each other. his hand were gloved but seemed to act as a second layer of skin. His boots reached his mid-calf and were displaying and impressive mettlework dragon, slithering up the neck of the boot before finally setling near the top and glaring forward. His dark brown hair held felks of black and green, his mouth had elongated fangs. but his eyes where green surounding yellow and finally the black of the pupil, slit from top to bottom, piercing the yellow and green. This is Arkard.

"Well Pal, we finished it!" Arkard said grinning.

"Yeah, but what's taking them so long." I said.

"Sorry we're late, Nukid had to stop, somehow this shop in town sells Ichi Ichi Paradise," Another voice is heard as two more people walked over. The one who spoke up. His face was hidden by a Hollow Mask, he was wearing a Crismon Jacket and Black Jeans. This is X Prodigy.

The Other one had Blonde Hair, how ever his face was unseen since he was reading a Book. He was also wearing clothes similiar to the CP9, this is Nukid.

"So what's the secret?" Nukid asked lowering the book.

"Your looking at it," Arkard said showing them a Red 96 Mustang.

"This is what you two have been working on?" X asked as We both grinned.

"Ross if you would?" Arkard asked as I nodded before pulling a lever labelled 'Enter Kickass surprise!' A Rumbling sound was felt as suddenly the Garage was destroyed as a Giant Robot appeared, it was Red and Black in colour, on the top was the Car, Ross and Arkard has shown. On it's left Shoulder Pad was the Greek Sign for Omega. As both X and Nukid gaped, Nukid even dropped his book.

"Marissa is going to kill you!" X said as the four of them climbed into the Car to see a number of Video Games Consoles Old and New connected.

"Where'd you get this?" X asked.

"We found it looking through some stuff in the old junkyard." I said

(Flashback)

We find Me and Arkard going through some trash, however another guy was their, He had Green Hair, Eyes Similiar to Arkard and was wearing a Green and Yellow Shirt and Black Jeans this is Alig1990 of Alistair.

"So who do you think would win in a fight, Big Foot or Loch Ness Monster?" Alistair asked.

"OH, good match, I'd go with Big Foot, he's fast," I said.

"No way man, Nessie is huge and has that long neck!" Alistair said.

"Say Ali, what's in this pile anyway?" Arkard asked.

"Don't know, been here since this dump opened back in 1980!" Alistair said.

"You've never looked through it?" I asked.

"Too busy with over things," Alistair said as Arkard picked up a Tyre.

"How much for this?" Arkard asked.

"Uh, Two Quid," Alistair said, As I brought out a bumper.

"This?" I asked.

"Two Quid!" Alistair said. Arkard then brough out a Sink.

"This?" Arkard asked.

"Two Quid!" Alistair said. As I brought out a Nuclear Bomb.

"This?" I asked.

"Two Quid!" Alistair said as I tossed it away.

BOOOMMM!!!!

After that calmed down Arkard picked up a Radiator.

"How about...?" Arkard said.

"Two Quid! Anything in this pile Two Quid! I doubt the whole pile is worth more than that!" Alistair said. As I grinned and pulled on another piece when I got it out it caused a slight avalanche of junk when It stopped the three of us saw a Giant rusted up Omega.

"Woah...what's that?" Arkard asked.

"No clue." Alistair said.

"£2, Huh? Sold!" I said.

"Ah man!" Alistair said.

"It was pretty banged up so Me and Arkard had to do some work!" I said as a montage showed Me and Arkard repairing and painting Omega, even putting the Mustang on the head. Till we see the final result.

(End FlashBack)

(That's Part Two! Next time, Ross and Arkard try to work Omega, while doing so they attract Alyssa's attention.)


	3. Test Drive Part Three

Omega XLR!

Test Drive! Part Three!

"Check it out! Ejection seats! Jet Boots, rocket launchers...front and back! Argon trinsic sheilding!" I said.

"What's that?" X asked.

"I don't know that's just what it said on the controls," I said.

"What's that button do?" Nukid asked I shurgged my shoulders and pushed it causing a cannon to appear on Omega's arm, when it fired a strange laser disintegrating a building.

"Ok....we now know what that does," I said. As Nukid grinned.

"Guys, do you know what we could do with this?" Nukid as he had a dream of blowing up Darkside's, watching Chick fight's, and terrorising Fangirls with Omega.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I had a dream of getting all the Root Beer in the world, watching Pokemon Battles with Marissa, and terrorising Fangirls with Omega.

"Hey what does this do?" Arkard said pushing another button causing an alarm to sound.

"Turn it off!!" We yelled as we tried to stop it when suddenly a portal appeared and out popped three mechs one female looking as it pulled out a device stopping the beeping.

"Where'd they come from?" I asked. As on a screen appeared Alyssa.

"The Future now hand over the robot primitives!" She said as she along with the other two took stances.

"We're not with them!" X and Nukid said.

"This is Alyssalioness of the Author Coalition! That Robot is a dangerous weapon, and I WANT IT BACK!" Alyssa yelled.

"Hey we found it, it's ours!" Arkard said.

"I repeat surrender Omega or face the consequences!" Alyssa said.

"I got your consequences right here!!" I said starting up Omega.

"What are you doing? Can you control this thing?" Nukid asked.

"How hard can it be?" Arkard asked.

"Uh, where's first gear?" I said everyone else in the car to anime face-fault. As I pressed a button causing Omega to launch a fist at one of the drone sending it crashing into a school, causing all the kid who where outside to cheer.

"Whoops," I said.

"You can let us out!" X said trying to open the door.

"Too late hold on!" I said as the other drone walked over, I quickly turned Omega away who ripped off one of the Drone's arms and slammed it into him. Alyssa then sent what looked metal cables at Omega who broke them easy as Alyssa landed back.

"Hey, nod bad, for a girl," I said.

"Grr!" Alyssa growled firing a laser at Omega but it just bounced off the armour sending it back but she managed to avoid it.

"We are wasting time, that Robot was sent back to this time by mistake!" Alyssa said.

"Hey you started it!!" I said.

"Actually you did!" Nukid said as I glared at him.

"Listen!! We need Omega to stop an Invasion in the far future, we capture Omega from the Flamers, who conquered Fanfiction, so we could use Omega against them!" Alyssa said.

"What?" Arkard said.

"Me and some Friends spent the last few years modifiying Omega, so I could take it back during the conflict and change the outcome of the war!" Alyssa continued.

"Huh?" Nukid asked.

"Let me make it simple! I need Omega to save Fanfiction Now! Before the Flamers track me down! It was not a toy for a Primitive and his Three Stooges!!" Alyssa yelled. As X's yellow eyes glowed.

"THREE STOOGES!!! ROSS BLAST HER!!!!!" X yelled slamming another button. Causing a huge cannon to appear.

"Oh boy!" Me and Arkard said.

"Cool!" Nukid said as it fired Alyssa managed to block it with a shield before charging at Omega as she tried to grab the car we where in,

"Ross! Do something!!" Arkard yelled I quickly grabbed a controller and Omega suddenly grabbed Alyssa's mech.

"Gah!" Alyssa said as Omega slammed her mech into the ground.

'Warning Badly Damaged!!' A Warning flash in Alyssa's cockpit as she frowned.

(That's Part Three! Next time Alyssa realises the Modifications that Ross and Arkard did, so she has no choice but to let Ross pilot, but they catch the attention of the Flamers and Ross gets to show just how good he is!)


	4. Test Drive Part Four

Omega XLR!

Test Drive! Part Four!

"My Drone's! I don't understand how you beat me?" She said as Ross smiled.

"Yeah that was awesome...uh sorry," Ross said at her glare.

"How did you become a good pilot?" She asked.

"Well...," Ross said as he started having flashbacks of Playing Video Games from Childhood and with Arkard until...

"Uh Ross, she's taking your ride," He said as Ross snapped out of his trance to see Alyssa was in Omega's cockpit. But she couldn't pilot it.

"What did you do to MY Robot!?" She said as She bumped into the Backside with X and Nukid as Ross and Arkard took the front.

"Our Robot! Our's!" Ross said pointing at Himself and Arkard.

"Nice job huh. We gave it a new engine, some bodywork and..." Arkard said but Alyssa interruptted.

"What about the Time Flux Control Unit, it was right there!!" Alyssa said pointing at a part of the car where a British Flag was stuck on a pedestal.

(Flashback)

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Ross yelled as he slammed a machine marked Time Flux Control with a Metal Pipe.

"AWESOME!!!" Arkard and Alistair yelled.

(End Flashback)

"Oh...heheh, we couldn't fix that part," Ross said. As Alyssa sighed.

"Without it, Omega and Myself are trapped in the past...with you guys!" She said sharply.

"Well Our Robot was busted up, we did the best we could!!" Ross said.

"It's ruined and so is Fanfiction, I can't pilot it now," Alyssa said. But Nukid smirked.

"Nope but we can! Kicked your three tin butts huh?" Nukid said as Ross glared at him.

"What do you mean WE?" Ross asked. As Alyssa widened her eyes.

"That's it, you have to do, you can only pilot Omega now! Your our last chance of beating the Flamers in the Future." Alyssa said.

"Woah, woah, girl! I'm no hero, I'm just a guy from Glasgow, I was going to cruise in this baby smash some stuff maybe go on some dates with Marissa in this thing." Ross said. As Arkard grinned.

"Girls dig giant robots!" Arkard said.

"Well like it or not, your the only one who can pilot Omega, I'll have to train you AND fix the Time Flux!" Alyssa said.

"Thanks, but I don't need 'Training' I know this bot like the back of my hand," Ross said pushing a button marked Tac Yon Beacon.

"Idiot! That's the Tac Yon Beacon, the Flamers can find us now!" Alyssa said.

"Whoops," Ross said as Arkard looked out the windshield before facing Alyssa.

"So are these Flamers these creepy looking guys who drive these Blacka and Red Robots with a Flame Symbol on them?" Arkard asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alyssa asked.

"THAT looks like them," Arkard said as suddenly appeared was an entire army of Flamers. As Flame Rising who was piloting a robot too saw Omega.

"What an Awful camoflague," Flame Rising said as a Hologram of his face appeared.

"Attention Author's! Surrender the Stolen Robot, or we destroy this place! Your no match for the FLAMERSS!" He yelled. As Ross smiled.

"Wow, I'm getting popular, too bad it's with crazy girls and Flamers, so that story was true?" Ross said.

"Look at them all these odds are awful," Alyssa said as Ross noticed one of her drones getting up.

"Your right it is unfair," Ross said as he punched the drone back to the ground.

"Now it's fair!" Ross said with a grin.

"Alright you Flamer Chumps! This is my Home and no one wrecks it....cept me!!" Ross said as He looked at the controls,

"Ok where's first gear," Ross said as he pushed a button causing a missile to fire and fly right into the air.

"That's a waste," Nukid said.

(Meanwhile up in Space)

"4Kids have finally launched a satellite so we can feed our shows worldwide, all censored everything," The Satellite said as the Missile Ross fired hit it. Blowing it up.

(Back on Fanfiction)

X suddenly looked up.

"Something wonderful just happened," He said as Ross cracked his knuckles and grinned.

(That's Part Four! Next time Ross begins battling the Flamers, and shows off his piloting skills but can he beat the giant UAD!!)


	5. Test Drive Part Five

Omega XLR!

Test Drive! Part Five!

As Ross took the controls, Omega jumped high, as Arkard, X Prodigy, Nukid and Alyssa quickly put on seatbelts as Omega literary fell on some Flamer Mechs, before grabbing one by the head and spun it around hitting many more,

"Check this out!" Ross said as he took out an old Sega Controller and using it he quickly grabbed another Mech and riped it in half before firing a giant flaming Eight Ball at five more blowing them up as Alyssa blinked.

"You know what I said about you being Fanfiction's last hope, I change my mind, let me drive," Alyssa said as Ross didn't listen and has Omega do an elbow drop on another Mech, as FR watched this from his mech.

"Hmm, this Primitive fights well," He muttered. As Ross kept punching kicking and blasting each Flamer Mech till he noticed a big one and actually jumped inside it and then a BIG Boom was seen and when it died down, the mechs where gone...and most of the city.

"How do ya like me know?" Ross asked smirking.

"Awesome man!" X said as he, Nukid, Arkard and Ross knocked fists.

"Come on we need more bad guys to smash!" Nukid said!

"How about...one more?" FR said as he walked forward as his Mech changed into a giant robot spider.

"Although you've put up a good fight Author Filth, I'll have to destroy you now?" FR said

"Bring it on!" Ross said as FR lunged forward but Omega jumped back. But before he could do anything FR managed to hit Omega forcing him to the ground, FR then went for another lunge but Omega punched him back, but FR landed on his feet as He and Omega lunged forward and both hit but Omega hit the ground as Ross slowly got Omega back up.

"Enough Relaxation for one day, sent in the UAD!" FR said to his ship as suddenly a large mech was being assembled.

"That's bad," Arkard said.

"Ooh, fancy," Nukid said.

"I've fought it before, it's unstoppable," Alyssa said.

"No wonder you guys lost with that attitude," X said as the Giant mech was finished and it's FOOT was bigger than Omega.

"Where do I get one of those?" Ross asked.

"Nice going..now we're done for," Alyssa said.

"I'm too good looking to die," Nukid said.

"Prepare for your doom Author Scum," FR said.

"Yeah..well we Author Scum have a saying, the bigger they are the harder they fa..." Ross started to say when the UAD flicked Omega away like a bug as Omega crashed through two buildings before hitting the ground but was then picked up by the UAD's big fist as it reared it's other fist back for a punch, Ross, X, Arkard, Nukid and Alyssa closed their eyes as a huge crash was heard.

"Are we dead?" X asked.

"If we are Hell's rather dull, no demon chicks to see," Nukid said before Ross noticed that the crash was the 4Kids satelitte he hit with the missile, it landed on the UAD's head as Omega flew up the flicked the UAD's head and the whole thing started to fall.

"TIMBER!!" Arkard yelled as it fell on the other drone again flattening the school it was on.

"YAH!" The kids cheered as what looked like a ship flew away from the battle.

"We'll meet again earther filth, and next time, I'll destroy your world!" FR said on the view screen.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't ya run on home now," Ross said smirking.

"And next time we won't be so nice!" X said.

"Again with the WE!" Ross said.

(Space)

As FR arrived back on his ship he walked towards the commander.

"Take us back to the fleet, we need to rearm ourselves," FR said.

"Sir, we can't, when we came through the portal, we became stranded in Fanfiction's past," The Commander said.

"WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!!!" FR yelled.

"We can't return without that Mech and it's Temporal device," The commander said.

"Then we have to get it back, anyway, take us into Null Space, so we can repair," FR said.

"Don't you mean run away, cause our butts got handed to us by one Author," The Commander said before FR glared.

"Tread lightly, or you might be heading the next assault, WITHOUT A MECH!" FR yelled.

(Fanfiction)

"Well they weren't so tough," Ross said dusting his hands.

"So who wants a burger?" X asked.

"Primitive thing huh?" Nukid said to Alyssa.

"I should've stayed in the future," Alyssa said.

(Later)

We see Ross picking up a drive thru from a restaurant...with Omega holding the entire building to the car's height!

**(Well finally I updated, sorry about the huge wait, anyway, next time Ross get's invited to a Giant Robot fighting tournament, while X and Nukid bet on Ross to win the fights and the 'cool' belt! But will the owner's weasel ways stop Ross from winning?)**


	6. Battle Royale Part One

Omega XLR!

Battle Royale Part One!

It seems to be a peaceful day in Glasgow, as Our Group of Five....uh....well just people right now, known as Ross, Arkard, Nukid, X and Alyssa as the five of them were simply watching a TV from what looked like Ross's car, it seemed to be a Robot fighting show as the four British Authors where busy chowing down on some take out. While Alyssa just shook her head.

"They call that a Brutal display of Power?" Ross asked hearing what the annoucer of the show said as the four of them Laughed and even Alyssa giggled slightly.

Infact they were piloting Omega right now who had another giant robot in a Headlock and pounding it's head not knowing they were being watched from a screen as a pair of eyes.

"Hmmm..interesting I just might be able to use these fools," The Figure mumbled as Omega just destroyed the Robot...and a portion of the city before heading home.

(Later)

"Yo Lyssa, what you doing back there? I know we gotta team up to save the planet and all that, but you never said anything bout messing with my ride?" Ross said as Alyssa seemed to be tinkering with a device.

"Well since you 'modified' the timeflux, and it dosen't work anymore, I gotta fix it somehow so we can get back to the future and defeat the Flamers, but I need parts and I doubt I'll find any useful parts here," Alyssa said with a sigh, meanwhile Nukid was reading a comic.

"Hey think we could find a planet filled with Catgirls?" Nukid asked with a grin. As Alyssa scowled.

"I'm from the future not some comic book, you pervert!" Alyssa said as X chuckled as he was busy eating a pizza while Arkard and Ross just finished their work.

"That outta do it," Arkard said as Ross turned the car on the revving engine causing Alyssa to cover her ears.

"Now don't tell me you had this thing working better than I did?" Ross asked as Alyssa narrowed her eyes.

"I had it working as a state of the art heavy attack battle unit," Alyssa said as Nukid blinked looking forward.

"Uh guys? What the heck is that?" Nukid said pointing infront of them.

"You can call me the Master of Games," Is heard as infront of them was a strange looking creature it looked slightly like an ape with white fur pointy ears, yellow eyes and a red jewel on his neck.

"Allow me to explain, I run and hold the GRCCF," MG (Master of Games for short) said but he only got stares from the five of them.

"The Galactic Robot Combat Championship Federation?" MG asked.

"A talking monkey?" X said still surprised.

"Authors...anyway Earth was inllegible for competition," MG sighed.

"A..talking monkey," Arkard said.

"But that can change with this amazing Machine of yours, I want you to fight for me kid," MG said as Ross had a look of joy at the chance to fight more giant robots but Alyssa wasn't on board.

"Omega isn't a toy for games, it's highly advanced...though somewhat mangled tacticle weapon and we need it to liberate the future," Alyssa said.

"What do we compete for?" Ross asked intrigued.

"Oh nothing just the Galactic Championship Belt!" MG said showing them a shiny golden belt.

"Woah," Ross said as MG showed a hologram of Omega wearing it.

"That even matches Omega's paint job," Arkard said.

"Ross what if the Flamers attack while we're gone, or what if Omega gets destroyed?" Alyssa asked.

"So..interested?" MG asked.

"Yeah we are!" Nukid said.

"Nukid I think Ross can make this choice on his own," Alyssa said.

"No he can't," Nukid said.

"Yes he can," Alyssa said before turning to Ross.

"So Ross? What'll it be?" Alyssa asked as Ross smiled.

**(That's this part, next time we find out Ross's choice, will Alyssa find parts to repair the time flux, and what scheme does the Master of Games have?)**


	7. Battle Royale Part Two

Omega XLR!

Battle Royale Part Two!

Ross's choice was to accept the Master of Games offer, as he passed a sign labeled 'Welcome to the Galatic Robot Championship Federation Bash Fest!' as a huge Space Station is seen ahead.

"Woah, nice place," X complimented as Alyssa rolled her eyes as they headed to a waiting room were Ross parked Omega as they heard the cheering crowds and Ross saw the Belt as his eyes shined.

"Woah.." Ross said Alyssa sighed.

"Not what I had in mind...but maybe we put Omega through it's paces," Alyssa said as MG flew over on a floating platform.

"Welcome Author, Glad to see you accepted my offer," MG said.

"This place is awesome," Ross said.

"Yeah, yeah, go win that belt Ross! I'll go check on the odds," Nukid said as X nodded.

"I'll come with," X said.

"Good, the further you two are from Ross and Omega the better," Alyssa said.

"Oh I'm sorry only the combatants are allowed in the arena," MG said.

"Then what do I do?" Alyssa asked as Nukid noticed something.

"You could be the round card girl....or not," Nukid said seeing her glare.

"I overheard you needing parts, maybe I can get you a deal in the Junkyard, I'll have someone show the way," MG said as a small robot flew over.

"Well since I'm here, might as well do something," Alyssa said.

"I might as well go with X and Nukes make sure they don't do something stupid," Arkard said as X and Nukid glared at him.

"Ross be careful, I'll be on Comm link if you need me, and try not to wreck my robot!" Alyssa said as she left, X, Nukid and Arkard already leaving.

"I'll be fine, it's...HEY! What'd ya mean YOUR robot!" Ross said as Alyssa was led the the Junkyard.

"Here is the Junkyard," The Robot said.

"More like a graveyard," Alyssa said as the Robot left as she began looking through the parts.

(Meanwhile)

Nukid, Arkard and X made it to the betting pool as they saw Omega's name appearing with a very large odds against.

"Can I help you?" The man at the counter asked as Nukid, Arkard and X put down a small pile of money.

"Put it all on the new guy..." Nukid said.

"..and let it ride," X finished as the other people laughed thinking that the newbie would lose as the Man nodded and took their money into the betting pool.

(Meanwhile)

The Master of Games was with two other workers as one of them said something in a strange language.

"All systems are green, interactive virtual landscape is online," The other worker said as MG smirked.

"Full house, Billions of credits at stake, let's see this subspecies put my money where his big mouth is," MG said smirking as he turned on a Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Galactic Robot Championship Federation...Bash Fest!" MG said as the crowd cheered.

"First...in the Blue Corner making his GRCF debut!" MG said as most of the crowd booed except for Nukid, Arkard and X.

"The Eradicator from Earth, the Blaster from the Blue Planet, the Terror from Terra! Ooooomega!" MG said as Omega appeared in a spotlight as Ross smirked inside the cockpit as the light turned to the other side of the Arena.

"And in the Red Corner, the Terror of Black Holes, the Red Dwarf of Devastation, SuuperNOVA!" MG said as a Black armoured robot with red optics and what looked like a flamethrower on his right arm as he tossed off a cloak he was wearing and cracked his neck.

"Okay boy, I want a clean fight, and by that I mean, Total Chaos and Destruction!" MG said as Ross smirked even more.

"You got it," Ross said.

"Is everyone ready!!" MG asked as the Crowd cheered.

"You going down!" Supernova said.

"BRING IT ON!" Ross said as revved up Omega as the scenery changed into a jungle area.

"Cool, it's like that restaurant in the mall," Ross said but that distraction allowed Supernova to punch Omega into a tree.

"Ooh, Supernova sends Omega flying with the first punch, this fight could be over already," MG said as Supernova pointed his right arm and let loose a torrent of flames.

"Phew, I can feel the heat from here, Supernova's cooking Omega on the grill, can I get some steak over here, I like mine well done," MG chuckled as Omega jumped over the flames.

"So what you get for hiring an Au..." MG started to saw when Omega kicked Supernova into a lake as Omega raised his hands.

"Hah!" Ross said but he could sense Supernova getting back up and calmly reached for a controller and while Supernova was charging his cannon Omega slammed his fist into a tree making it fall on Supernova squashing him as Ross crossed his arms.

"Next," Ross said as the crowd began joining Nukid, Arkard and X in cheering for Omega and Ross

"And against all odds, the first Author to fight in the GRCF wins his debut bout and sets a new time record!" MG said as Ross raised his arms in victory.

"Yeah!" Ross said.

**(That's this one, Ross continues his winning streak to try and get the belt, but Alyssa by accident finds something crooked going on, while Nukid, Arkard and X revel in the fame they were getting from Ross's wins that they betted on.)**


End file.
